crystal_story_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bar Brawl
Kimi & Machiko walk into a bar. Kimi: Wow, feels great to step into to the infamous Rakin' Roost! Machiko: Omg yeahhh!! This bar's the best in town! They walk up to the bartender Bartender: What would ya fancy? Kimi: Hmm...it all sounds so good!! Machi~? Machiko: Ehh i'm fine with whatever. Kimi: Okay gal, can we have a hard beer please? Bartender: Certainly *leaves* Kimi & Machiko wait for their drink. Kimi: Hmmm it seems to be taking a while! Lemme just go use the bathroom real quick, i'll be back in a tick! Machiko: Sure. Kimi leaves to go in the bathroom. Machiko shifts her attention to a muscle-cladded woman coated in a leather jacket, sitting down taking a swig of her beer bottle and then slamming it down onto the table below. The woman then notices Machiko and turns to her. Machiko: Ehhhhhhhehhehh....... The woman stares at Machiko with a deathly gaze. Woman: *instantly turns into a friendly gaze* Hey! I'm Rita! You are...? Machiko: Ehh.....Machiko..... Rita: Nice! Machiko lets out a smile. Bartender: *arrives back* Your drink, miss. Machiko: Sweet. Rita: Aye good choice! Machiko: Ahh yeah thanks I guess haha. It wasn't me tho it- Kimi arrives back from the bathroom. Kimi: Hmmhmmhmmhmm~ Hey...what the heck?! Kimi notices the two beer bottles with Machiko and Rita drinking. Kimi: That woman darn stole my beer bottle! *walks up* Kimi: I'll show that good-for-nothing thug... Kimi taps on Rita's shoulder. Rita: Oye, what? Kimi: You get your kicks stealing other people's stuff, huh? Machiko: Oh no no- Rita: What are you talking about? Kimi: That's MY beer bottle. Machiko: Really it's not like that- Rita: Excuse me? run along you fool... Kimi: I'm not putting up with this! You give me my beer bottle! Machiko: *sigh* Rita: *just continues to stare ahead, drinking it unpertubed* Kimi: That's it, I've had it! *proceeds to give Rita a hard kick to the rib* Rita: *Feels a light poke* Machiko: Uh-ohhh... Rita then gets off her bar stool and turns to Kimi. Rita: *sends a right hook to Kimi's face* Kimi: *turns limp and collapses onto the floor, unconscious* Rita then turns back onto her stool and continues drinking. Machiko: Ohh Kimi...*lifts Kimi's arm up* Rita: What? You know that girl? Machiko: Yeah, just a friend. *slapping Kimi a few times* Rita: Oh hey I am so sorry! I didn't know she was your.... Machiko: Ahh don't worry about it :) Rita & Machiko continue to finish the rest of their drinks together, chatting away as they do so. Machiko: Hey it's been a great time talking to you Rita! I guess I must depart now. Rita: Fair enough, aye what you gonna do about uhh...*points to the out cold Kimi* Machiko: Dunno dunno... Rita: You know what? I'll carry her to where she needs to go. Machiko: Aww you don't have to do that! That's so sweet, thank you! Rita & Machiko arrive inside a house. Machiko: Yeah just lay her out on that couch that'll be fine. Rita: *carrying an unconscious Kimi by the shoulder, drops her onto the couch* Rita: Wow, rockin' place. Machiko: Thanks! Yeah it's my own :) Rita: Haha that's so awesome! Machiko & Rita hi-5. Rita: Well I guess I better get going... Kimi: Owwww.....*begins to moan and stir awake* Machiko: Ahh, wakey-wakey Kimi! Kimi: *grasps her head* Aghhhh, why do I have a splitting headache? Rita: Oh yeah I basically knocked you out. Sorry. Kimi: YOU! *stands up to go to Rita* You got nerve coming in here after your ugly tirade at the bar? Machiko: No it wasn't like that! Jeez Kimi! Rita: Relax kid, you're lucky Machiko here told me the story. Now i'm outta here. Kimi: Yeah that's right you better get out! and Machiko? How could you be so stupid to let her in?! Rita: *shifts around* Machiko: Hey i'm sorry... Kimi: You fool! I can't believe you would go and betray me like that you egg, what's wrong with you!? Machiko: But- Rita: *marches torwards Kimi* Kimi: No, you're an idiot and you should just- Rita *taps Kimi on the shoulder* Kimi: *turns around* Rita: *gives Kimi a clear-cut cross hook to her face, knocking Kimi out senseless once more* Kimi: *is sent crashing into the ground, and lays there sprawled* Rita: Ahh....i'm sorry Machiko! I didn't mean to... Machiko: No, thank you...it's fine :) Rita: I'll get going now! really nice to meet you! Machiko: Yeah it was really great to meet you aswell! We'll hang some other time! :) Rita: Looking forward to it! *leaves* Machiko: Ahh... :)